The Demon Within
by BookLover-2502
Summary: Athena was under a spell, she got Percy exiled to Tartarus, and it was wrongfully. While in Tartarus, he becomes something he wants no one to know about. Soon enough, he is brought back to the upper world. He is forgiven by them, but does he forgive them? Rated T because... well... I'm paranoid. ON HOLD


**ON OLYMPUS**

Zeus looked over the sea of summoned demigods. The one that everyone least expected to be sentenced to Tartarus was standing before him.

"You have been deemed guilty of assisting Gaia in the Giant War!" Athena screeched. She was the one who demanded this meeting occur. Perseus looked shocked

"I haven't done anything!" He replied back, staring at his girlfriends mother.

"Silence!" I boomed. Man, I loved doing that... "We will cast a vote, all in favour of casting Perseus to Tartarus?" I asked.

Athena raised her hand without second thought. Her children followed, shooting nervous glances towards my brother, Poseidon. Ares, Hermes, Apollo and Aphrodite raised their hands after that, many of their children followed. Well, most of Aphrodite's children burst out crying. The seven, apart from Annabeth, glared at their parents, my son was daring me to raise my hand. I didn't. Most of the demigods followed the gods, and raised their hands. It was decided.

"It has been decided. Perseus, by the power of the gods, we banish you to Tartarus." I spoke softly, but loudly enough that everyone could hear. Perseus's eyes widened. Without second thought, Athena wrapped chains around Perseus and created a portal (Yes we can create portals, deal with it). Everyone gathered around the portal, to watch the 'traitor' be sentenced to Tartarus. Perseus's eyes flashed red, tattoos flickering on his skin, his skin colour slightly red. I looked at Perseus. The reason I 'hated' him so much was because he was the son of a Primordial as well. I didn't know who, but since he is only a quarter mortal, he has a demon hiding inside of him. Only Poseidon and I knew about this, but I guess the demon was angry, and he was going to come out.

"Just do it Athena!" I shouted at my daughter. She grinned and stepped through the portal. Through it, we could see her chaining Perseus to the ground, immobilising him. That wouldn't matter, though, if the demon came out. The demon would just rip the chains apart.

* * *

 **IN TARTARUS**

Percy felt himself losing his consciousness. He didn't know what was happening, his skin was flickering red, and black tattoos appearing on his skin. An immense pain started in between his shoulder blades, he felt new limbs growing. He screamed out in pain, and he watched as Athena closed the portal, Camp Half-Blood watching as she did. He started to writhe, yet it wasn't him doing it. He let out a scream, yet he found he wasn't in control. He found that himself looking at himself do everything, he had blood-red skin, swirling tattoos marking his skin. The most eye-catching feature, however, was razor sharp wings. The were black, but the feathers were pointed and edged. A black flash appeared, and a woman stood next to him.

"My son..." She whispered, she seemed ecstatic. The demon that he knew to be him turned his head, and gave the lady an evil grin.

"They put me here." He spat. The woman sighed and hugged him, he could feel her hugging him.

"Your siblings will be ecstatic that you have awoken, I will bring them to meet you in time." The lady murmured. Nyx, that was her name. She had chased him when he was in Tartarus with his ex-girlfriend. He was a demon. He was a son of Nyx, or at least something in him was.

"For now, become yourself again. The Olympians will be checking on you soon. Percy saw the demon relax, his stiff posture becoming more his posture. Percy blinked, in a second he was back in his own body. He was exhausted, it seemed that he would be affected when the demon was enraged. True to her word, an image appeared, showing the Olympians sitting in their throne room. Athena sneered at him, Poseidon was mad, Zeus was looking guilty and Aphrodite was checking her nails... That's pretty normal. I felt anger rising like a boiling flame in his chest, and when he looked at his skin, it was turning red. He guessed his wings were appearing because he had the pain in between his shoulder blades. Annabeth was standing next to her mother's throne, a frown on her face. That did it. He screamed out in pain, and he swore every monster in Tartarus turned to face him. The Gods shifted in their seats, unsure of what was happening.

"Go. Away." I managed to say through gritted teeth. Athena was about to say something when Zeus cut her off.

"Why?" He demanded.

"You don't want to know." I managed to grunt. My sentence ended in a pain filled scream. Zeus hurriedly ended the IM, and at the perfect timing.

* * *

 **1 YEAR LATER**

Demon Percy ripped at his chains, the monsters surrounding him backed away. He laughed evilly as he destroyed the bonds that had kept him from ripping anything to shreds on sight. His talon-like claws itched to destroy something. He turned to a telekhine. The thing began to tremble as he fixed his blood-red gaze on him. In one swift movement, he had the telkhine at his claws. It let out screeches of terror as he began to rip it apart. Once he had finished, the telekhine was nothing but a pile of dust.

"Come out little monsters... I just want to kill you!" He hissed, his blood-red eyes darting around the wasteland. He spotted he crowd of monsters fleeing away in the direction of The Doors of Death. The real Percy fought for control, wanting to escape Tartarus. He felt a godly presence trying to work it's way to his location. He hissed and swiped at the air, stopping anyone from finding him.

* * *

 **ON OLYMPUS**

Hestia tried to open a portal to Percy's known location. It wouldn't work. We had been checking up on him, and every time we did, we noticed one of the chains had been clawed at, nearly broken. Percy looked exhausted, like he had gone through and ordeal no one needed to go through. The one thing that bothered me though, was that a dark figure was always seen in the corner, looking over Percy. Back to why we wanted to open a portal. Percy had been deemed an innocent, and a curse had been placed on the Gods and Goddesses who had said he was guilty. Zeus and Poseidon now wanted to retrieve Percy from the depths of Tartarus. I was put in charge of opening the portal, but it wouldn't work, someone or some _thing_ was stopping me. I turned to Zeus, and a very sickly looking Poseidon.

"I am so sorry, my Lord's. I cannot open a portal." I said, bowing my head. Poseidon banged his trident on the ground.

"I will go to Tartarus myself, and retrieve him the old-fashioned way." He announced.

"Brother, do not do this, we can send someone like Athena." Zeus pleaded with him. Poseidon glared.

"You think, that I would let the one that made my son go there in the first place bring him back?" He snarled at him. Holy Hera Poseidon was scary when he wanted to be. Zeus gulped.

"No. No, sorry." He apologised. Poseidon relaxed a bit, but kept sending glares at Athena.

"I will come with you, Lord Poseidon." I announced. Everyone opened their mouths but I held up a hand. "Nothing can stop me from going, I will get Lord Hades to accompany us also." I rose from my position in the hearth and flashed to Los Angeles. I left behind a noted in the ashes from the flame: **_Meet me at Hades's Palace, Poseidon._**

* * *

 **IN TARTARUS**

Poseidon was nervous. Why? Because he was bringing his son back from Tartarus after nearly a year. How would Sally react when she found out that Percy was alive, whenever we checked on him, he looked dead, so we assumed he was, as not to give ourselves hope. Right now, Hestia, Hades and himself, were on their way to Tartarus. Together, they flashed to the middle of Tartarus, since Percy was at the very edge, they would have to travel for a while. The three Gods were about to walk forward, when they saw a hoard of monsters running their way.

The strange thing was, they seemed to be running away, not to us. My hand shot out and grabbed an empousa, who was shaking in fear.

"Let me go!" She screeched.

"What are you running from?" I demanded, Hades and Hestia crowded me.

"It'ssss him! He'ssss broken free of hissss chains!" It whimpered. It struck me. Percy was the only one in Tartarus that was chained. He must have escaped, but what was making them so scared?

"Why are you so scared?" I asked, very confused.

"He'sss a demon! He dessssstroyed a telekhine with his bare hands!" It screeched, trying to get free, I allowed it to go, and turned to Hades and Hestia.

"We need to find Percy, now." I instructed. They both nodded, and we flashed to near Percy's location. A black figure was in the distance, but it had wings. It was flying, the wing beats sounding like metal blades. Obviously, he didn't have normal feathers. While I searched for Percy, I noticed that the figure had landed, and was a few meters away, walking forwards. I decided the figure was male. He cocked his head.

"You are not monsters. Who are you?" He demanded. His voice was Percy's but darker, more sinister. His face was clear now, his eyes were blood-red, his pupils slits. He had strange swirling tattoos marking his skin, yet it was his skin that shocked him. Instead of his normal tan, it was red, slightly less red than his eyes, but red. It was Percy, he had the same hair, the same commanding nature, yet he was different. So different it shocked him.

"Percy..." I whispered. His skin flickered.

"Dad." He croaked. The tattoos looked like they couldn't decided wether or not they should stay. His skin was turning to it's usual tan, but his eyes stayed red. Percy let out a scream of pain and agony as his wings seemed to become one with his skin, his shirt was gone, ripped off. Percy's skin turned to it's usual colour, the black ink marking it disappearing. His eyes flickered, and soon they were green again, Percy's pupils dilated to a normal size. When he saw us, he gave us a grateful smile, before collapsing on the ground.

"What happened to him..." Hestia muttered, looking at Percy's exhausted form on the ground.

"I'm not sure myself." I whispered, I had a faint idea, but I had to speak to my brothers first. Hestia stepped forward and picked up Percy, his head lolling back in his arms. It was at times like this when I could forget the demon within him. We all flashed to Olympus, and when the council saw the state Percy was in, they all rushed forward. Apollo worked his way forward, and placed his hand on Percy's forehead. Apollo started to mutter things under his breath.

"Put him on the ground" Apollo said. Hestia did exactly that. Apollo summoned some ambrosia, and force-fed it to Percy. After a while, Apollo got up from his position on the ground.

"I can't do anymore, he is still only a demigod. Any more ambrosia and he will burn up!" Apollo whispered, he picked up Percy again, and started to walk to the guest bedroom on Olympus.

To say the least, everyone followed.

Apollo placed Percy on the bed, and turned to us all.

"I think one of us should stay here and watch over him, just in case he wakes up." Apollo said.

"I will!" I instantly said. Apollo nodded and everyone started ti file out. When I was alone, I sat on the bed beside Percy. Tears started to well up in my eyes

"What has happened to you, my son? Why did we put you down there?" I whispered, my tears falling onto the bed covers. Percy start to shift in his sleep, grunting like he was in pain. He started to whimper illegible words, his back arching, his hands scratching at the bed. I watched as he screamed out in pain, his back arching further. He was now writhing in his bed, and I was starting to worry.

"APOLLO!" I shouted, looking towards the door. I heard footsteps and the door swung open.

"What's wrong?" Apollo demanded.

"I don't know, I was just sitting here and he started screaming in pain." I explained. Percy let out another scream. Apollo didn't need any convincing. He rushed to Percy's bedside and shook Percy awake. Percy sat up straight and looked around, panic evident in his eyes.

"Percy..." I whispered. He looked at me, and he looked grateful.

"Thank you, Dad, you have no idea how much that... that _thing_ hurts me." He whispered shuddering.

"What was that?" I asked. Percy shuddered again.

"Something I don't want anyone to know about." He said simply. I nodded.

"Do you want me to contact Camp Half-Blood? They would all be happy to see you..." I said, I trailed off because Percy's eyes flashed red.

"No, I don't want to see any of them." He snarled, he saw Apollo sitting near us.

"Thanks, Apollo." He said, smiling.

"Welcome." Apollo said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Zeus would love for me to let him know that the hero has awoken." Apollo stood and walked out of the room, Percy fell back against the pillow with a _thud_.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Zeus sat impatiently on his throne, waiting for Poseidon to come back, hopefully with Percy. As if on cue, Poseidon walked out of the hallway where the guest rooms were. Percy was trailing after him. He saw me sitting on my throne, alone, with no one else. Poseidon walked over to his throne and sat on it, rising to his full size. Percy came and knelt before me. I swear I saw his eyes flicker red a bit before he knelt.

"Rise, hero." I said. He stood and faced me.

"Are you going to send me back to Camp Half-Blood?" He asked. I nodded, knowing that he would not want to go, but it's the place for him to stay. A snarl came across his face.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy to see them all again!" he said. He took a deep breath. "Alright, when do I go?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning." I said firmly.

* * *

 **AAAAAAND, wrap!**

 **Im happy with this chapter, look forward to a new chapter. Next chapter is going to be Percy going to camp and STUFF HAPPENS. I'm so descriptive, but whatever.**

 **This is BookLover-2502,  
Signing out. **

**PEACE!**


End file.
